


Christmas at the mall chronicles

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Sinning at christmas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Well yeah.. several situations of the Reader at the mall involving one of the chocobros or the Fleuret siblings





	1. Chapter 1

You had managed to snag a part time job for the holidays to get some extra cash as one of the helpers for Santa at the Insomnia indoor shopping mall.

Your job at the bakery more than enough but as they closed for the holiday to spend it with family until the New Year's celebrations would also be over and done with that left you with little to do. You had saved up over the year so you weren't in any direct need for money still the urge of wanting a little extra cash on hand especially during these times was gnawing on the back of your mind. You didn't have to look far however as the Insomnia indoor shopping mall was looking for helpers thus you found yourself in the situation were in.

Dressed in a green dress with faux fur on the linings and the hem, the hem only barely reaching your knees, red and green stockings that almost didn't get over your knee, revealing still quite a bit of leg if you were to crouch to your knees or bend over at times thus you tried not to. Of course you also sported a pair of elf ears to complete the ensemble.

On your first day on the job you met the man who would play Santa Claus, a lean and slightly muscular blond young man by the name of Prompto Argentum, he had gotten the job through his contacts, his best friend owning the mall. But not before being screened by one of their other friends to see if he was truly fit for the job or not and after getting his stamp of approval they hired him. 

The man was easy on the eyes to say the least and had a very bright personality.He had looked you over once before flashing a smile as he took your hand in his. "So you're one of my helpers? Guess I've been really nice this year!"He laughed as he shook your head completely not realizing the not so innocent way you took that last bit. " Y-Yeah nice to meet you Prompto." The man had time for little else as he was pulled into the dressing room to get suited up and when he returned the only thing giving away that it was indeed him were those striking blue eyes of his. 

"Ho Ho Ho...So have you been good this year?" He joked. Some part of you wondered what made him comfortable enough with your presence to start joking around right away. Another part wanted to know if he already had his Mrs. Claus or not but you shook your head scolding yourself. You had just met the man and already had gotten ahead of yourself even to the point of imagining yourself in a relationship with him.

Laughing at the man's joke you gave him a playful push. " Santa Prom, save that for the kids alright?" 

You had severely underestimated how demanding the job would be.

There was a line of children all the way to the front entrance of the mall, all wanting to sit on Santa's lap and telling him what they wanted for Christmas. Some were nice, some were a bit fussy and others were just down right spoiled, demanding and prone to an anger tantrum which would result in Santa's big helper, Gladiolus removing the child of Santa's lap instead of you who would help them off and send them on their way with a candy cane. Why they didn't make the big guy Santa instead of Prompto was still beyond you but you weren't going to question their motives.

When the mall finally closed you fell onto the couch in the break room, exhausted from the long hours of standing. The helper that was supposed to take over for you never showed up so the boss himself, Noctis Lucis Caelum had come to you with a clear look of distress on his face telling you he'd pay you triple for your trouble if you would take their shift as well as they were unable to find anyone else on such short notice. You had gladly agreed but feeling the throbbing of your legs you were regretting picking money over your health.

"Hey good work out there!" Prompto walked into the break room, taking his beard , wig and hat off to reveal the blond sunshine hair. " You alright? I heard from Noct why no one came to take over your shift. He told me to say thanks again." You smiled slightly seeing the worried look on his face. " Nothing a hot bath and a massage won't fix Prompto, thank you for your kindness though.."You sat up to face him. "So how are you doing? We got about two more weeks of dealing with a lot of kids, some of which will end up screaming for no reason at all."

Prompto chuckled. "I'll be alright really. At least I get to sit all day whereas you have to stand literally all day. "He looked you over again. " Will you be alright going home? It's pretty dark. Want me to drop you off?" Usually accepting a ride from someone you just met would be a bad idea in your book but Prompto looked so genuinely worried about you you found it hard to say no. " Sure..if I can buy you coffee tomorrow alright?" A grin formed on the man's face." That's a deal then" You weren't someone who wouldn't in some way or form return the favor so figured this would be the best way to repay him.

"Alright give me ten minutes to get changed." You said as you rose to your feet, your sore legs immediately complaining the moment you put weight on them. " i'll meet you out back then!" Prompto got up and walked to the men's dressing room to get changed himself. " That was nice of him..." You smiled thinking that a busy Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

Just like he promised he was waiting out back at the staff entrance with his car, it wasn't a posh car, it looked like a second hand car but you could tell he took really good care of it." Hey there you are!" he smiled at you as he held the door open, letting you get into the car first before shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side. " So what's your address as in where do I drop you off?" You told him an address and saw his eyes widen. "Dude no, no way! Don't tell me you live in that apartment building with the stained glass window on the front ." To which you nodded. " Me too! I live on the third floor! I literally moved there like two weeks ago! " He grinned " Talk about coincidences...." you nodded in agreement but also found yourself wondering why you never met him since you also lived on the very same floor, then remembered you worked at a bakery and thus had to leave for work really early to help prep everything.

So from that day on the two of you would go to work together, Prompto would come pick you up at your place or you'd bring coffee/hot chocolate to his place and you'd drive to work together. On the way from and to work you would talk about a multitude of things like your actual full time jobs outside of the holiday season, your hobbies and just random everyday things. It almost made you sad to think that once normal life resumed it wasn't going to be the same as there was just one day left. That's when it actually hit you. You harbored feelings for the man. Gathering your courage you decided to approach him at the Christmas Party on Christmas Eve.

The last day went by so fast you barely remembered what had transpired as you shot into the dressing room to quickly change for the party held in the big office space in the back of the mall. You had bought yourself a red snowflake Christmas dress with white lace, the red making almost a heart on the top part whereas the part till the collar was made of white see through lace, snowflakes adorned the bottom of the dress, a pair of black tights under it along with a pair of red Mary Jane heels with a tiny bell on the straps to make them jingle slightly as you walked. Last but not least, you had let your hair down and placed a red Santa hat on your head. When having touched up your make up you gave yourself a once over before walking over to the office space.

All your colleagues from the Christmas event were there and even the big boss himself was there, personally thanking every single one of his employee's this meant you too. Once he noticed you had come as well he took your hand giving it a firm shake. " Thank you again for your help during the Christmas event, don't think I forgot our agreement, triple pay as promised. " His voice sounded like that wasn't all but he shook his head as he halted himself from saying any more. "Thank you for your hard work please enjoy the party." Noctis bowed and walked off to welcome some others who had just come in.

You yourself made your way over to the drink table to grab a drink as you were absolutely parched when you heard a. " Ho Ho Ho." coming from behind you. Turning around you were looking straight into a pair of bright blue eyes that belonged to none other than Prompto. " Wow that dress looks great on you. " He gave you a once over, a smile very much present on his face." Looks very good on you..like great.." 

Prompto himself wore a Santa hat as well but his Santa suit was replaced by a red tuxedo that had 'Classy Santa' in rhinestones on the back." You look really good too Prom." You smiled. " Or should I still call you Santa Prom?" 

There had been some tension between the two of you for the last couple of days but you had always ignored it, thinking it was just holiday stress. But there was definitely some sexual tension between the two of you. Prompto offered you a glass of eggnog which you gratefully took. " Depends, have you been good this year?" The joke from way at the beginning of the event had returned.

The alcohol in the eggnog having provided you with some liquid courage you stepped forward to whisper in his ear." Very...good." In a suggestive manner before walking off with a wink to chat with some other colleagues. Over the night you found Prompto almost staring holes in you on more than one occasion until you finally pulled him into an unused side office, pushing him down into a chair before sliding onto his lap with ease.

"Santa Prom...You never asked me what I wanted for Christmas..." You spoke as you gave him your best pouting face. You could see the wheels turning in his head as he was catching on. "I'm sorry, I've been really busy...so my adorable little helper..what DO you want for Christmas?" He fell for it hook line and sinker. With a smirk you straddled his hips as you sat your legs on either side of him."You Santa Prom" Your lips almost crashed together as you kissed, hands tangled in hair to keep pulling them into kisses despite the lack of oxygen leaving the two of you slightly lightheaded. 

"You know.." Prompto tried to speak, but you weren't having any of it as you pressed your lips against him, surprised to find the man getting up with you still in his arms only to put you where he was sitting in the chair. " I've been dreaming for a while now to have you like this..."He ran a hand slowly up your leg from your ankles to your inner thigh coming to rest on your leg as his eyes looked at yours for permission to continue, which you gave in the form of a slight nod. " If we want to do this we're gonna have to be fast and really quiet....Can't promise I'll be gentle either...So are you sure?"

Again you nodded smiling" Yeah i'm really sure. " Grinning Prompto hiked up your skirt, cursing under his breath when he realized you were wearing tights underneath them, with little to no effort he ripped a hole in them, pushing your panties aside to feel them soaked already. Inside of his head he was cheering that they were as that meant he wasn't the only one who felt the sexual tension between the two of you the past couple days. He hoisted your legs over his arms, the bells giving a slight jingle as he lined himself with your entrance pushing in only to slide in to the hilt with ease. " Someone's been really naughty..." You had prepped yourself for this beforehand knowing you probably wouldn't have a lot of time "Or REALLY nice for me.." He smirked thrusting into you, the bells jingling each time he did.

The excitement of possibly getting caught in combination with Prompto whispering how good you felt around his cock woke that flame inside you real fast, the heat slowly coiling up with each thrust. His forehead sweaty, his lips almost glued to yours as you kissed to muffle each other's moans, his strong, very strong arms holding your legs up just so he could hit that spot within you that would have you arch into him time and time again. 

Somewhere in your head you wondered if anyone even wondered where the two of you disappeared to, but that thought was literally screwed out of your mind when Prompto started thrusting into you faster feeling his own release approaching and knowing it would only be a matter of time that someone would check one of the offices to see if you were in there.He had you nearly folded in half as his hands held your legs up while he continued to pound inside of you until eventually he still within you feeling him throb inside as he filled you, his lips feverishly seeking yours as you tightened around him, your body trembling against his.

Catching your breath you felt Prompto pull out cleaning up the mess he had made right away and helping you look somewhat presentable again, or at least like you didn't just screw each other's brains out on a Christmas party. Thinking Prompto probably thought this was a one time thing you turned to walk to the door only to be stopped by him. "Hey..uhm..I ...got something to say if you don't mind...." He held your hand somewhat nervous. " Over the last weeks that I got to know you i found out you're a really swell person and I'd ...if you'd let me...take you out on a date...sometime soon? Maybe spend New Years eve together?" 

"...No I don't want to." You saw the man's face turn sad, surprised when you walked over to him. "Not just a date, not just New Years Eve.." 

"...You mean....you want to ..go out with me?" His blue eyes were filled with shock surprise and mostly happiness. " Yeah..I said what I wanted for Christmas right? You..and I meant it..." He covered his face for a moment, laughing to himself as he looked up finding a mistletoe conveniently hanging there.." Well....seal it with a kiss?"

"Gladly" You smiled as you leaned in for another kiss as the snow outside slowly drifted to the floor.


	2. Merry Christmas for Mr Fleuret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus has been working so hard the few weeks before Christmas he had little to no time to see you. So YOU decide to surprise him with a visit to the work place.

"Mr Fleuret!" A man walked into his office and approached the desk the man was sitting at. " Would you please look over the numbers of suit orders that have been made and if they all have been taken care of?" 

Ravus Nox Fleuret, owner of Fleuret Suits, one of the most reputable places to get a suit in the Insomnia mall and your lover had been working non stop since the holiday season approached as there were a lot of people who would suddenly need a new suit so they didn't look like a slob compared to their other family members or friends since they probably wouldn't hear the end of it. So two weeks to a month prior orders would come flooding in all with their own demands and so on and each year Fleuret Suits had managed to deliver on every single one.

This year however was crazier than the years before and you hardly ever saw the man even come home if he came home at all as he was running himself ragged to help finish all the orders in time. Fleuret Suits was one of the few places in insomnia that actually made their suits by hand. Thought Ravus admitted that machine made would be faster and cheaper he found the feel wasn't quite the same so had always stuck to his old fashion ways. Many thought his shop would go under in about a year tops but ten years had passed since and he was still there as quite a few people in Insomnia would take a handmade one over a mass produced machine made one.

"I'm sorry but the shop needs me right now." Was the last thing you had heard him say before diving into the holiday battlefield. You understood he had to do what he had to do but at the same time you felt lonely not having your loving by your side. The only time he came home was to take a quick name, shower, brush his teeth and be on his way again this left you, his lover of five years feeling quite isolated.

You yourself worked at a bookstore, but had taken a few days off for Christmas hoping this time he would be able to spend it with you. The way things were going however he would be too tired to even drag himself out of bed.  Fed up with spending your days off alone you decided to go visit him at the mall a wicked grin on your face as you did. The staff knew who you were and let you walk to his office without even questioning why you were there.

At the desk in his office sat a somewhat tired and frustrated looking Ravus, his white and gray suit complimenting his white blond hair. He looked as if he needed a little boost. That's why you found yourself underneath his desk hidden from view sucking him off as he looked over the order numbers for the suit for the man at his desk.The way he was trying to keep a straight face as you gave the head a firm suck amusing you greatly. He poked you with his feet a couple times trying to get you to stop only for you to put your knees on them, restraining any further movements.

"T-That looks like it's all in order" Ravus stammered as he felt you take all of him into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat as you bobbed your head smiling against his skin. How he had agreed to this was still a thing he couldn't quite wrap his head around then again you were always good at getting him to do things he wouldn't normally think about. His voice sounded strained as he tried to push down a gasp feeling you run your tongue over the base of his cock, that was one of the places that would turn him into a hot mess in minutes. " See to it that this is settled."

"Are you alright Mr Fleuret? You sound a tad..odd." The man saw his boss's tense posture and wondered if there was anything he could do." Yes I'm quite alright, just got a stomach ache so if you would please grant me a moment for myself."

"Yes of course!"The man bowed and quickly left, the moment you heard the door close as you felt his hand grip your hair hard feeling him shudder underneath you as he shot his cum down your throat, your gag reflex almost kicking in again as your had difficulty swallowing it all. " You little minx..." He pulled you out from under his desk, pushing you to sit on his desk. " We could have gotten caught.." He glared at you, clearly not pleased with that idea.

"Well you looked, stressed and I know you Ravus...you bottle things up until you eventually lash out to the wrong person.." You had him there" Besides ...I was lonely..." Seeing the sad expression on your face he pulled you onto his lap, his arms firmly wrapped around you. " I know it's always busy around this time of year but this year I hardly saw you at all.....and I've wanted to talk to you for a while now since---" You found yourself silenced by his lips pressed against yours in a kiss.

Though a workaholic there wasn't a single moment every year during this rush that he didn't just want to drop everything and be by your side when he would see the way you would send him off to work. You were so understanding each time and never demanded he would stay home knowing he had a store to run but he could always see it in your eyes. Your eyes wanted him to work a little less . Wanted him to stay a little longer. But you would never say it as you knew this would only last for a little while.

But this year especially he longed to be by your side. All this he poured into that kiss as he pulled you closer, your hands tangled in his hair as you tried to pull away but he had you trapped in his arms. Only when he felt your attempts to push him away stop did he pull away, leaning his head against yours as the two of you tried to catch your breath. " I'm sorry, I m sorry for the times I make you feel lonely...I try..I really try to work hard so I finish work fast and can return to your side but it just keeps coming around these times of year..." he really felt bad, this much you could see as the two of you locked eyes. " I know Ravus,  I won't ask you to drop everything for me..this shop ...is your passion..but there's something important you must know.."You smiled gently at him as you took his MT arm, placing his hand on your belly. " We were blessed with a little Christmas Miracle."

The man's eyes widened when you told him. His eyes shifting from your eyes to your stomach and back. " You..You're pregnant?" You nodded with a smile as tears welled up in your eyes. For the second time in your life you saw the almost always serious man smile from the bottom of his heart as he laughed holding you close to him." We're going to be parents.. I'm going to be a father!" He lifted you into the air spinning you around once before holding you close again. "Thank you..Thank you..." He took your hand and walked with you to the front of the shop. " Everyone, continue working, I am going to drop of my wife at home.." He looked at one of his employee's. " Please keep an eye on things when i'm gone we will continue working but on Christmas Eve....please end work at four and go to your families...." 

" Yes Mr Fleuret!" 

The employees all didn't say anything as they were still too much in shock from seeing the man have a genuine smile on his face, which would only be replaced by the shock on New Years eve when he proposed to you at the store's new years party.


	3. Secret Santa Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based of a Prompto Picture FFXVthirstress on has posted.

You had been working alongside Ignis for a while now to smooth out the logistics side of the Santa event and you were absolutely drained, the only thing you wanted to do now was go home and cuddle with your sweet and adorable boyfriend Prompto. 

He had been hired to be the Santa for the event much to your surprise as Gladiolus would have seemed more logical in ways of that his body was quite a bit broader and he he was taller than the blond. " He would probably hit on the mothers and ask them if they had a wish to tell Santa as well. " Is what Ignis said as he was familiar with the flirtatious ways of his friend. " But in all honesty it's more because Prompto seems more able to handle children better.."

Agreeing with the fact that he was indeed good with children you let the matter rest. 

Another thing that was also going around in the meanwhile was the Secret Santa Event among the staff.  The boss of the Insomnia Indoor Shopping Mall had announced it and everyone had to draw a name out of a hat. You got Noctis and ended up giving him a new set of ties which he was pleasantly surprised with stating that his ties had all looked a tad worn out so this came at an excellent timing. As the staff was surely to be busy the few weeks leading up to Christmas Noctis had instructed everyone to give their gift to the person who's name they drew as soon as possible but you noticed as the event drew to a close that you had not yet gotten it.

Until you walked to your locker and found a mysterious envelope in it. 

_Come to Santa's house after the mall closes._

_Make sure no one sees you._

_-Your Secret Santa._

 

So apparently your Secret Santa hadn't forgotten you at all. Throughout the day you eyed the Santa house that was part of the set as you would pass by.  Wondering who your secret Santa would be. The day went by slowly as numbers and more numbers were thrown at you and by the end of the day you were absolutely drained.

You wanted to go pick up Prompto and go home however you also wanted to know who your Secret Santa was.

So during the Christmas party you snuck out and made your way to the Santa house, looking over your shoulder every now and then to make sure no one followed you. The inside looked dark from the window so you figured no one probably showed up yet. Opening the door carefully the light from the mall flowed into the room revealing quite the sight.

Leaning against the wall, was Prompto. His hands and his hard shaft wrapped in a Christmas Themed ribbon, a tiny bow on the base of it as precum dibbled from his tip. His face was flustered and his breath was heavy, eyes only halfway open as he noticed you. " Merry Christmas..." A small smile formed onto his face as he groaned.

Still trying to process what was going on you stepped into the house, the door closing behind you as your eyes fell to a card between his legs.

_Surprise!_

_I'm your Secret Santa!_

_Took me a bit to get loverboy here on board with this idea but I hope you enjoy it._

_And him ;)._

_-Aranea_

_P.S. Expecting a detailed report later on!_

Of course Aranea would do this, your colleague and longtime friend knew how busy you had been these couple weeks and knew you REALLY needed to unwind. Smiling you knelt down in front of Prompto looking at his panting form." Well well, I must have really been a good girl for Santa to bring me such a nice gift..." 

"P-please unwrap with care...." Prompto stammered as he saw you lower your head to his cock, carefully grazing the ribbon with your teeth,slightly tugging on it to tease him" Nhg...You t-tease." He gasped as he felt you lick at the skin between the ribbon, sucking on it to make him whimper. You were definitely going to enjoy this. With a single finger you made him moan, running it over the tip of his cock, slowly rubbing circles. " Such a good boy you've been....tell me Prompto...what is it you want me to do to you...." You whispered, seeing him buck his hips at the sensation. He had been hard in anticipation for you for quite a while so it would take you little to no effort to have the man turn into a moaning mess underneath your ministrations.

You felt the heat coil at your center as you saw him writhe at every little touch you gave him. " Please, PLease Please!" He begged you, he needed release and you wouldn't give it to him only teasing him with fleeting touches, his cock throbbing almost painfully hard. " Please babe, I got to.. I can't take it!" ]

Smiling you placed a finger on his lips as you lowered your head again, pecking the tip before slowly taking the ribbon off with your teeth, feeling him shudder every time your teeth grazed his skin even the slightest. " Such a nice, present..." You made quick work of your own pants, letting them drop to the floor as you stepped out of them before taking your place on his lap, pulling your panties to the side as you sank down onto him feeling him slowly stretch you." Aaah it's a perfect fit..." You smirked, licking Prompto's lips as you pushed his still bound hands above his head. " Nu uh..I'm going to enjoy you just the way I want..."

Slowly you rode him, holding him down with one hand to prevent him from bucking his hips. Your eyes on his face the entire time as you saw him whimper. He needed more and you were just giving him teasing upon teasing and he was enjoying every second of it. Feeling the heat coiling inside you slowly edge you closer to your release as you rode him you ground your hips into his harder, your hair now matted against your head and your body flush against his. "Prom you feel so good.. So good.." You moaned into his lips, seeking his for a kiss to muffle the sounds until both of you were simultaneously driven over the edge into blissful pleasure feeling him throb hard inside you.

His eyes nearly rolled back into his head from how hard he was coming, spilling every little bit inside of you.

Panting you slowly undid the ribbons that tied his hands, feeling him pull you into an embrace mere moments later. " Even though I was a present for you...I enjoyed it myself too.." He chuckled against your neck, placing a loving trail of kisses to your lips. " Next time however...let's keep these kind of things to the bedroom alright Prom?" He nodded fully agreeing as it was less than comfortable to sit where he was sitting by himself for a prolonged period of time."But did you like it?"

Nodding you leaned in for another kiss. " Don't think another Secret Santa could even top this~"

The end.


	4. Just a hat and a smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has been quite naughty.

"My office in five please.."

Your longtime lover of three years and coworker at the Insomnia indoor mall, Ignis Scientia had said before walking off into his office closing the door behind him.

You had no idea what was wrong but you could tell it was urgent by the tone of his voice. Dropping off the documents at your desk you made your way to his office knocking on the door." Mr Scientia?" You spoke as you softly knocked on the door only to hear someone walk to the door but not receiving a verbal yes or no. Within seconds you slowly opened the door to quite the surprising sight as you walked in.

"Close the door would you love? This is for your eyes only.."

Standing in the middle of the room was your lover wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a smile, with some Christmas lights in his hands. " O..Oh wow.." Speechless you closed the door,you slowly approached him. " We are still at work..."You tried to say as he pulled you over to him, pushing you down into his chair. " I know which is why we must be really really quiet..." He took your wrists, placing a kiss on them before tying them together with the sting of Christmas lights. " Trust me?" He looked up at you for permission to continue as he was the more adventurous one of the two of you surprisingly as he seemed like the guy to play it safe.

Nodding you smiled. "Always.."

He hiked up your skirt smirking as he saw the slightly damp mark on your panties. "Already? My My such a naughty girl.." He smirked as he placed his lips against your thighs." I'll be sure to thoroughly enjoy you..."He whispered against your skin, his hand unbuttoning your blouse to reveal your lace bra. Gently he traced his fingers along the lace frame of it before pulling it down as his mouth placed dark hickeys against your skin.  Though you loved the feeling of seeing him unravel underneath your touches at times he would repay the favor. Especially in a semi-public place like the office for example. 

As he kneaded your breasts with his fingers, switching between them at times his teeth slowly pulled your panties down as he felt your soft fingers in his hair, silently pleading for him to keep going. You knew the moment you would open your mouth you would make a sound that you were absolutely sure would be the furthest thing from quiet as he pushed a finger inside of you curling it against that sweet spot inside of you feeling you arch against his touch." Careful now kitten....." He smirked as he noticed you biting your lip to muffle your moans. " Someone else might just hear these delightful sounds.." He teased as he slowly thrust his finger into you to have you writhing underneath him. 

Rising to whisper in your ear he placed a kiss against your temple. " Every time I come to work I'll be reminded of this..." He lined himself up with your entrance as he felt you were more than ready for him when he withdrew his hand, placing it underneath your leg to lift it over his shoulder. " Every time I sit in this chair I will be reminded of taking you like this. Seeing you underneath me. " Slowly  he pushed inside of you feeling you stretch to accommodate him. " Biting your lovely luscious lips to stifle the moans from the pleasure I make you feel. To see your eyes plead for more.. Such a lovely sight." Once sheathed inside of you he pressed his lips against yours as he thrust into you softly, gently. "I am a lucky man indeed to have such a thoughtful lover..." 

He growled softly as he felt your walls flutter around him, the heightened anticipation of getting caught adding to the pleasure for the both of you. "Oh so you like the thought of getting caught? someone walking in on your disheveled self, me deep inside you? Hmm? is THAT what you would like?" His thrusts grew more needy, more wanting as the thought fueled his desire to see your body tremble. His wish soon granted as he heard you loudly squeak into his mouth, the two of you driven into a deep end of pleasure wracking through the both of you.

When he pulled out and got dressed you thought he was done but you were caught by surprise as he placed you on his desk, carefully laying you down as he knelt between your legs, a loud moan slipping from your mouth as his latched onto your heat. The things this man would do with his mouth was absolutely sin incarnate as he worked on making you come a second time. " Ig...Ignis...please..I can't!.."

"Come for me kitten..." He purred against your sensitive skin, a loud mewl coming from you, your fingers pulling on his head to pull his mouth closer wanting more even as he drove your body to the point of shaking. ' Such a wanting little kitten...." By now the idea of being quiet had flown out of the proverbial window as he kept going. How much stamina did this man have?

The two of you were busy to a point of not realizing that someone knocked on the door. " Hey Iggy can you--" Gladiolus walked in seeing you laying, partially undressed on Ignis's desk and his head between your legs. "Six Iggy, if you're gonna do that at least lock the door." He grinned as he crossed his arms, taking in the sight of your blissful panting frame.

Slightly annoyed the man looked up from between your legs. " Duly noted, now you have two choices...either leave and close the door. or come in and lock the door..now which will you chose?"

The bigger man could only grin as he closed and locked the door, his pants straining from the sight of the two of you. " Who am I to refuse such a tempting offer?"

The end. 


	5. Double Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas and your birthday!!

Another FFXV Thirstress pic fic

 

It was Christmas and your birthday as well and there you were stuck at work as the secretary of Noctis Lucis Caelum, owner of the Insomnia Indoor Shopping Mall.

It wasn't that you hated your job, not at all but at times like these you wanted to spend it at home with your lover, Gladiolus Amicitia.

"Sorry babe, boss needs me at work for security detail and so on so I can't really take the day off." He sighed and shook his head. " I wanted to stay with you for your birthday I promise to make it up to you alright?"Is what your boyfriend had told you. Not that it was anything new to you as he had done this every year as long as you knew him so you tried to make it seem like you didn't mind.

But on top of that, the big boss called you asking you to come into work as the other secretary had called in sick as she was stuck at home with the flu. "I'll pay you triple please there is a mountain of work that urgently needs to be done. " The man had basically pleaded you ALMOST to the point of begging you on his knees personally for you to come in that day. Having been a longtime friend of the man you eventually caved and agreed to come in to work.

So there you were at your desk looking more bored than ever. Why they had asked you to come in was besides you as you had literally NOTHING to do aside from looking pretty and greeting the people that would occasionally walk past. If this was Noctis's way of a joke the man would have hell to pay later. Feeling a bit thirsty you rose from your seat to get some coffee at the coffee machine when you noticed a group of your colleagues giggling by the machine. " Something funny?"

Two of the women that you could identify as Iris and Aranea turned towards you, their giggles stopping while their smiles only grew." Nothing~"  They replied in unison, leaving you even more puzzled as your returned to your seat with a can of Ebony in your hands. " I wonder what all that was about...." It didn't take long for your question to be answered when Noctis approached your desk. " Apologies for the interruption but I have something I need your help with please follow me. " Without giving you as much as the chance to even ask what it was he had walked off into another hallway giving you little choice but to follow after him.

After what seemed to be a maze of hallways you saw Noctis stand in front of a big door. " Sir? What is all this?" You asked him as you stopped besides him, your eyes on the wooden ornate door. The man turned to you with a smile. " You didn't truly think I would let you come in on your birthday to work now did you?? Rest assured you will still get paid as promised...that's the first part of your birthday present...your other present...waits in here...It took us quite a few men to get in here so I hope you enjoy it.." The man hugged you and opened the door." Please enter."

"Noct is this is a joke..." The man simply shook his head and gave you a slight push to get you into the room. " It's not I promise..." Smirking he closed the door behind him and the lights went on in the room. It was a room that resembled a really fancy hotel room complete with all the furniture the room would need to look like a hotel. But that wasn't that caught your eye. On the big heart shaped bed laid your lover tied up with Christmas ribbons and wrapping paper, his mouth covered by the ribbons. Looking further down you noticed his pants had been pulled down and around his big throbbing weapon of mass destruction as you jokingly called in at times, was a bright gold and black ribbon. "O-Oh my.."A blush formed on your face as you didn't know where exactly to look. " This ..is my present?"

Seeing your usually strong boyfriend struggle however lit a fire within you as ideas popped inside your head. A chance that would probably never come again was presented in front of your eyes and you would take it with both hands. Smirking you sauntered over to the bed with a certain confidence you didn't know you had in you. You could tell Gladiolus was surprised as well seeing as you were known to be quite the shy girl at times even in the bedroom. With a single smooth move you removed the ribbon from your own hair as your hair fell over your shoulders. " What a lovely present they've given me for my birthday.." You smirked as you slowly undid the buttons of your shirt revealing your black lace bra underneath it. 

"Whatever shall I do to you?" You spoke with a voice that literally had lust dripping from every syllable as you crawled onto the bed. "All tied up aren't you? Were you that much of a bad boy that Santa had to tie you up this much Gladdy baby?" Not that he could answer aside from really muffled groans , your hands trailing over his chest until one made its way to his throbbing cock. "Even there? Poor baby you must be in pain..." Never did you ever have control in the bedroom as Gladiolus was quite the dominant person himself so you found yourself relishing the fact that YOU were in control this time, seeing the man slightly arch into your touch as you gave his cock a tiny squeeze. " Is that what you want baby?" You whispered against his neck before sinking your teeth into his skin,your hand slowly stroking the man's thick shaft. He tried to buck his hips into your touch but he was into a position that made this quite hard for him to do. "Nu uh baby... Not until I say so...."  

Gladiolus didn't know exactly what was going on, just that his friends were quite mad at him for going to work on YOUR birthday AND Christmas thus the group of them had lured him into a trap, somehow managing to catch him off guard and restrain him to such an extent. That much he knew but his mind was totally blown by how sexy it was to see you play the dominant role in bed for once. Feeling your hand around his throbbing cock was almost enough for him to come right there as his mind had been reeling since that moment. He just wanted to rip the restraints but as he had attempted it before they were quite firm and would take him time to break thus he was left to your mercy as you pleasured his cock with your hand. Your eyes glued to his face, drinking in every little sound every facial expression he would make at your hand.

You never sped up or slowed down while his body was screaming for release, screaming for more. To be one with your body and ride you into endless bliss but you wouldn't give it to him and the mere thought of that was quite pleasurable to him as he felt your lips mark his skin, mark him as yours.  Soon you were in little more than your black lace lingerie leaning against his chest with one hand as the other had his cock in your hand, feeling him throb almost painfully hard.. "What is it you want baby? You want to cum?  You can't ..not just yet...so be a good boy for me alright?" Seeing little other choice he nodded as he saw you stretch yourself to get ready for him.

Torture, he classified this as pure torture as he couldn't touch you, he couldn't kiss you. Every little sliver of control was in your hands and you were taking it painfully slow for him. So he found himself struggling against the restraints again as he watched you pleasure yourself with your fingers on your knees in front of him so he got a good look, he could slightly hear the ribbons around his wrist starting to rip so he kept going until he felt them break one by one. Once his hands were free they shot forward grabbing hold of your hips and pulling you onto his cock with one swift motion, a loud yelp coming from your lips as his massive cock suddenly entered and stretched you further than your fingers ever could." G-Gladio?!?"

Ripping the ribbons from his mouth he smirked" Think you could just do that to me baby girl? Torture me with that delicious sight and expect me to just sit there?" He spoke emphasizing every word sentence with a rough thrust up into you as his grip on your hips was painfully hard." You won't be able to walk once I'm done with you..." He growled as he returned the favor and sank his teeth into your soft skin while thrusting into you being at his wit's end. He needed you, every inch of you NOW. He wanted to feel you tighten around him, to see you fall out of bed as you would try to get up after a rough night of sex sex and more sex and he was going to have it. Even after he came once, making a mess of the bed as your body could hardly keep all of it inside he kept thrusting inside of you as the images of you playing the dominant role had been burned into his mind fueling his arousal still as his ears were filled with your cries when he felt you tighten around him driving him over the edge for a second, third and even fourth time until exhaustion finally took over. 

"Holy shit babe that was ...really fucking hot." he spoke with a smirk on his face that surely would be there for days...but not right there and then as his smirk faded into a look of guilt as he took your hand gently kissing it. " I'm sorry......for not staying to celebrate your birthday this year... I was ...there was something I really wanted to buy this year as a surprise for your birthday no matter what.." He spoke, his head leaning on yours as he took something from his pants, your exhausted frame leaning against his as he held his big hand in front of you. " Hold out your hand babe.." Too exhausted to argue you did so for him to place a tiny velvet blue box into your hands"Is this....?"

"Go ahead and open it..."

Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a blue diamond that resembled the color of The Crystal." i'm bad with all this sappy stuff you know this but...Will you marry me?" 

Tears welled up in your eyes as you snuggled against the man who wrapped his big arms around you again. "Yes I will Gladdy...I will.." 

"Happy birthday babe.." 

THE END


	6. Ignis Scientia, Tease extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a surprise for you

Another FFXVThirstress PIC FIC LOVE YOU DOLL

You would think that teasing was running through his veins instead of blood.

Your colleague, Ignis Scientia had been acting odd towards you these past days. You had always harbored feelings towards the man but never acted upon them knowing that he was probably way out of your league being the right hand man of the owner of the Insomnia indoor mall after all the man was highly regarded by all the staff and was THE go to man if there was a problem that couldn't be solved by other means.

Recently you found out the man also made use of the free use of the staff Gym as you ran into him on more than one occasion, it just took you a huge amount of time to recognize it was actually him. It wasn't until you locked eyes and you recognized the sea foam colored eyes he had that the man who's luscious locks fell over his eyes was actually the always prim and proper looking man you were used to working here.

The two of you engaged in conversation while on the treadmill talking about the convenience of a staff Gym and other things, from that day onward it becoming a habit for the two of you to hit the gym together after the end of your shifts. Soon the rumor spread that the two of you were dating and not that you had mind the rumors yourself you didn't want Ignis to feel burdened thus explained that you were merely workout buddies. During one of these times Ignis walked in while you were in the midst of explaining and you caught a look in his eyes you weren't quite sure how to describe it as anything other than puzzled.

This had all transpired in the first half of the year, Christmas was right around the corner and now more than ever you hit the gym every day after work to work off the frustration that day had burned into your brain. Customers complaining about items going out of stock. complaining about why they cannot return an item and so one and as head of the Customer Complaint Department more often than not you were called to come solve problems that usually involved customers that straight up refused to listen.

That day too you had hit the gym, not waiting for Ignis as he too had been so busy the two of you hardly ever met at the gym as you wandered through your thoughts of the man's behavior the past half year. He still treated you kindly that had not changed but something certainly did. He would briefly brush his fingers against yours at times you would caught him staring at you in such a way that you felt your core heat up, tugging at your mind to go to him, take those glasses off his face and kiss the living daylight out of him. But you never acted on it as you pushed those images into the back of your mind thinking you misinterpreted the way he was looking at you. But throughout that entire day with every fleeting look you caught from him you felt your core grow hotter and hotter until you ended up running to the ladies room to quickly take care of matters or run that sexual frustration out of your body at the gym.

You had been so caught up in your own thoughts that you didn't notice that when you wandered into the co-ed changing room that Ignis was also standing there looking like he just came out of the shower."Ah there you are,  I had wanted to speak with you...."  His voice immediately demanded your attention. " What is it Mr Scientia?"  The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  " I feel like I must apologize to you. As you must have noticed over the past six months I have been acting somewhat odd towards you."You nodded confirming his suspicions that you probably had an inkling of an idea. " I harbor feelings towards you that cannot in the least sense be described as wholesome.... I have so for a while now. While I must admit my attraction to you goes far beyond the physical sense as I feel attracted to your personality as well, I have come to want to ravish you..or want you to ravish me whichever is preferred I do not know.. All I do know is that I want you..."

Hearing those words and letting them sink in you felt your face turn bright red. Not ever had you thought to hear those words come out of this man's mouth let alone hear him say that beyond sex he also wishes for you two to be in an actual relationship. "M...Mr Scientia...are you teasing me?" You spoke almost in a whisper. The man got up sitting besides you only to pin you against the wall mere moments later." No..I can promise you I am not..If you do not believe me then please lift my shirt for a moment and see for yourself how serious I am."

Not quite understanding what feelings had to do with you lifting his shirt you took him upon his offer only to  discover he had tied red and gold Christmas ribbon around part of his body leading downwards into his boxers. " I was going to offer myself to you...as a Christmas present." The man mumbled, slowly pressing his lips against yours in a soft kiss that slowly grew into a needy one as your hands cupped his face pulling him close, tasting the Ebony coffee with a hint of hot chocolate as your tongues tangled. When he pulled away from the kiss he leaned his forehead against yours, surprised to see you be so daring as to slip your hands into his boxer, feeling that the ribbon was carefully tied around the base of his cock." Well well quite the naughty kitten you turn out to be...go on give it a stroke.." He smirked, shivering as you pushed the boxers down to take a good look at it as you stroked him. "Yes...like that....let me do the same for you kitten.." He snaked his hand into your shorts and panties, softly fondling your folds before pressing a finger against the small bundle of nerves that laid close to your entrance. " Purr for me...." 

Hushed moans escaped from the two of you as your hands worked on getting the other to come, it was like an unspoken contest. Your lips met time and time again as your bodies pressed against each other with barely enough room for your hands to move. The fire within you was burning you up from the inside when Ignis slipped a finger inside your wet heat. A chuckle escaped from the man as he knew he had the upper hand despite your skillful hands edging him closer with soft squeezes and firm strokes. " Yes that's it kitten keep going...." 

He knew he had won when he slipped another finger into you,curling them into your sweet spot hitting it time and time again until he felt your hand tighten around him and your walls clamp down on his fingers, your entire body arching into him before going almost limp, his release following moments later at the beautiful sight of the one he wanted for so long coming undone by what he did. Leaning forward he kissed your jawline, your cheek and your lips smiling into the kiss when you kissed him back. "What say you that we take this to the showers where you can unwrap me and I can watch you unravel over and over?" he softly whispered into your ear, feeling you nod before he gathered you up in his arms. " I don't just do my work thorough.. this I assure you my love...do not worry " He chuckled as he carried you to the showers " Tea with honey and Lemon is always a good remedy for a sore throat..especially after I have made you scream my name countless times.....kitten...." 

The only thing you could think was; Best Christmas Present EVER. 


	7. Late as usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup another FFXVTHIRSTRESS GIFT PIC FIC

 Busy was what the entire Christmas season was for you and everyone at the Insomnia Indoor Shopping Mall.

finally you had time to breathe when you realized, you hadn't seen your sweet hardworking boyfriend at all since the season started. You had managed to get his right hand man to give your Christmas present to him in time but you had gotten a single response from him not even through text. This greatly upset you as you knew even though he was a bit late at times he wasn't ever THAT late.

But there you were,a couple days after Christmas preparing for the new Years party for the entire staff that would take place that same evening. Checking the decorations, the chairs, the food, drinks and if everyone would be accounted for or not. From the corner of your eyes you could see your boyfriend walk into the room to check on the progress for the party. You had been asked to do this in secret to thank the staff for their hard work over these insane Christmas days.

"Looking good babe.."Noctis smiled. As owner of the mall he had been buried in work over the past days and finally gotten the chance to breathe himself so had completely missed the gift from you that Ignis had brought in until he could finally see his desk again. It was a handmade pillow that would also support his neck for him to use to take power naps on breaks, you had even gone so far as to put his ENTIRE name on it BY HAND.

"Yeah? That's good.." You coldly replied before turning away to blow up some more balloons. You were hurt. Not mad, hurt. You didn't expect him to get a present or anything but a simple thank you even via text would have been enough. Judging from the man's expression he knew he had messed up. Ignis had brought the gift in the second day of Christmas but Noctis had told him to just put it on the table and that he would unwrap it later, completely not registering Ignis saying it was from you, his loving girlfriend."Babe.." He tried to approach you, a hiss escaping his lips. " Leave it ...let's go home.."

Not feeling up to taking the bus home you nodded, dropping what you were doing and locking up. The party could go for a few balloons less. You were still hurt but your mind overruled it as walking home in the cold with snow coming down hard wasn't worth it. The entire ride home was filled with an awkward silence, you refused to even make eye contact with him and instead chose to look out the window."...I unwrapped your gift today...."He started." Sorry it took so long, I completely forgot to unwrap it. " He saw the frown on your face soften when you spoke.  " Did you like it Noct?"

He nodded with a small smile tugging at his lips. " It's perfect....you know me so well...I'm sorry I took so long..and thank you." He pulled up on the driveway, turning the car off before turning gaze to you. " Forgive me?" There it was, the Caelum family puppy dog eyes. Whenever he made those no matter what he did you couldn't stay mad at him for long and you soon found yourself smiling, albeit just a little." Alright...now let's get our butts inside it's cold!" Smiling that you accepted his apology he got out of the car, walking to your side of the car and literally lifting you from your seat." N-Noct!"

" Hold on tight princess." He closed the door making his way to the front door." Could you unlock the door, my hands are a bit occupied..." The two of you laughed as Noctis stumbled into the house only barely making it to the couch as he tripped, falling on top of you. Another hiss escaped his lips. " You alright?" He simply nodded shrugging his coat off as he sat up." M fine.." 

Looking down you started to get an idea why." Noct....did you hurt yourself down there?" A look of shock was sent your way. " What? No! no No..well not exactly...." Seeing the suspicious look on your face he sighed, closing the front door as the snow was trying to get in." I didn't get hurt....just uhm, some people found out about the whole gift thing and said I should do something to make up for it.....I thought they were right but ...I didn't know what so...I thought this would work.." He dropped his pants, zero shame... to reveal his very festive cock. Wrapped in a bright green Christmas ribbon with a red bow at the base as it seemed to throb almost painfully hard. "Let me tell you getting these on wasn't easy ."

Your hand had covered your mouth as you were in between laughing and not knowing what  to think. Had he done that to make up for him messing up? You felt bad for him, his face flustered. It looked like it was torture to have it that hard for so long. " Been like this the last half hour or so.." He spoke as he sat down next to you, only to have you crawl onto his lap." Noct...can you come like that?" He shook his head, wondering what you were up to." No, I can't " A wicked smile formed on your face as you pushed your panties aside sinking down on him"B-Babe!?! I don't think that's such a good idea!" Noct stammered as you pushed him to lay down on the couch slightly rocking your hips against his until you felt him fully sheathed inside of you." Well that's good...since you have a lot to make up for ..."  With a swift motion you had rid yourself of your vest and shirt, revealing the bra you were wearing. His hands were still trying to stop you as groans came from him, pleasured and pained groans. " Babe, Babe please don't "His eyes closed as he felt himself grow harder inside you, the ribbon restricting him even more but you weren't having it. You took his hands placing them on your covered breasts, your hips rocking into his harder.

"Hng... Babe I can't come like this..." His hands were digging into your covered flesh as he clung to you when he felt your walls tighten around him."Noct you feel really good inside me like this, maybe we should do this more often.."The mere notion of this becoming a regular thing made him shake his head quickly as it started becoming unbearable. But you were merciless in your assault, even when your hips started to tremble as you rode your orgasm out, still moving to move towards a second you felt him throb inside of you while pleads for mercy spilled from his lips as it was actually starting to hurt. Feeling the fun was over you until the ribbon, a loud moan coming from him as you felt him shoot his seed deep inside.  Due to him having been restrained for so long it was more than usual, it spilling out and onto the couch. His eyes had rolled bacl into his head, his chest rising fast as he was trying to catch his breath.

Instead of pushing you off however he grabbed your hips and began urging you to move again to which you gladly complied. This time kissing his lips whispering soft words of apology for going so far with it. " No, it was my fault...and babe...even though that was really fucking hot..never again..not with a Christmas ribbon at least. he gasped as you rode him harder. " Fuck babe, I shouldn't have left you alone so long."  driven over the edge for a second time in mere minutes you collapsed on him, still kissing him all the while. " I wasn't expecting anything in return Noct...just a thank you...but you took so long and I didn't even see you at all..." You whimpered while Noctis pulled you into a hug, flipping your positions so you were on the bottom. He lifted your leg gently kissing your inner thigh. "My turn" He pushed back in slowly,  one of his hands intertwined with yours as he slowly thrust into you. " I won't ever let you feel neglected again.." He leaned down kissing his way up from your breasts to your lips and back down before taking one of the hardened nubs into his mouth,swirling his tongue around it to elicit a moan from your lips.

This time it was slow, your eyes never tearing away from the other's. The only sounds being your breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin, the man's now matted hair sticking to his skin. He felt himself get closer, he wanted to burn his presence into your mind. Make sure you wouldn't forget that he belonged to you. Every inch of his body belonged to you. Everything that he was made up off, Body heart and soul was yours. Feeling himself come close he held your hip with his other hand making sure he thrust in hitting your sweet spot over and over until your body arched into his, his hand firmly holding you against him, his mouth sucking hard on your neck.

Afterwards he had gotten a wet cloth, carefully cleaning both you and the couch before pulling you into a hug again, followed cuddling in a nice warm blanket and hot chocolate." Noct..I love you you know that right?" He nodded only to get flicked on the forehead." You screwed me so hard I won't be able to walk!"You looked at the man, more amused than mad but your face only showed the mad part. " What about the new years party?!?"

With a deep sigh he shook his head as he had completely forgotten about it." Guess...they'll have to make due without us..." Seeing you blink he raised an eyebrow. " You didn't think I was going to screw you silly and just leave for work again right? Isn't that how we got into this place in the first place? Me not paying enough attention to you and you get hurt.."His frowned. " I'm not going anywhere..I'll be right here for you ...they can go and shove it..at least for one night." seeing you smile he nuzzled your neck again. " Besides this is only the first course of my full course meal love...I will make you come until my name is the only word you can remember." He whispered with a smirk on his face. 

Noctis was the type to be late to things. But when he knew you felt neglected he would make VERY sure you wouldn't feel like that for long.

THE END.


End file.
